billybloostalkshowfandomcom-20200213-history
Billy Bloo
Billy Bloo is the creator of Billy Bloo's Talk Show and the head of Stupid Brands, Inc.. His best friend is Dude and his sister is Laila. History Before Billy Bloo's Talk Show Billy Bloo lived in Kook City and lived beside Dude, his best friend, and Rainbo, his second-best friend. He lived across the street from G. Reen, his rival. After the city got too crowded, someone founded a new town named Kook Town. Billy Bloo, Dude, Rainbo, & a bunch of others came to the new city. At a party to celebrate the town's founding, G. Reen tried to eat Red whole, not knowing he was a kooky pen. After a bunch of embarassment, G. Reen ran away. Once at Wal-Mart in Kook City, Billy Bloo spotted the Flip video camera. He bought it and started Billy Bloo's Talk Show. Billy Bloo's Talk Show (Original) Billy Bloo wouldn't let Dude and Rainbo on the set much at the beginning. Billy Bloo eventually found out that G. Reen had come back to town. After a while, Billy Bloo decided to stop Billy Bloo's Talk Show. He started it back again after a while, though. Season 1 Billy Bloo decided to let Dude and Rainbo on the set more now. He also found out that G. Reen made a team called Reen Team to take over Billy Bloo's Talk Show. Season 2 Billy Bloo finally met his idol, Mario. And after interviewing Basil, Billy Bloo remembered to talk to G. Reen about his evilness. G. Reen was mad at that time, so he beat up Billy Bloo, sending him to the hospital. Relationships Dude Main Article: Dude Dude is Billy Bloo's best friend and has been for years. Dude will always help Billy Bloo when he's in danger. He even saved Billy Bloo from a dragon once. Rainbo Main Article: Rainbo Rainbo is Billy Bloo's second-best friend. Billy Bloo likes his personality: bright and cheerful. Marvelous Monkey Main Article: Marvelous Monkey Marvelous Monkey loves to protect Billy Bloo for no apparent reason. He met Billy Bloo when he interviewed him. Laila Main Article: Laila Laila is Billy Bloo's long-lost sister. They didn't know they were related until Laila did some research. Tooky Main Article: Tooky Tooky is one of Billy Bloo's employees. They met through Snooky. G. Reen Main Article: G. Reen G. Reen is Billy Bloo's rival and has been for years. It is unkown why they hate each other. Tiki Tim Main Article: Tiki Tim Billy Bloo doesn't really care about Tiki Tim and vice-versa. It is assumed they hate each other because Tiki Tim works for G. Reen. S. Klaus Main Article: S. Klaus S. Klaus is pretty good friends with Billy Bloo. S. Klaus unintentionally saved Billy Bloo from Nick once. Sir Kooksalot Main Article: Sir Kooksalot Sir Kooksalot and Billy Bloo are good friends. Billy Bloo doesn't like the fact that he didn't want to look for Rainbo, but he does like the fact that he saved him from Shredder. Rudy Main Article: Rudy Rudy is pretty good friends with Billy Bloo. He even shot a music video with Billy Bloo once. Hoopster Main Article: Hoopster Hoopster and Billy Bloo are good friends. Billy Bloo likes that he is a big fan of Billy Bloo's Talk Show. Snooky Main Article: Snooky Billy Bloo and Snooky are OK friends. They haven't seen each other since the first time they met. Peace Main Article: Peace Billy Bloo and Peace are OK friends. Billy Bloo does seem annoyed by Peace's hating of the government, though. DaVinci Main Article: DaVinci Billy Bloo and DaVinci are acquiantances. Slyder Main Article: Slyder Billy Bloo and Slyder are OK friends. Ace Main Article: Ace Ace and Billy Bloo are pretty good friends. Shredder Main Article: Shredder Billy Bloo and Shredder are enemies. Billy Bloo hates him because he works for G. Reen. Shredder hates him because he is friends with Sir Kooksalot. Nick Main Article: Nick Billy Bloo and Nick are enemies because Nick works for G. Reen. Friendly Frog Main Article: Friendly Frog Billy Bloo and Friendly Frog are enemies. Jasper Main Article: Jasper Billy Bloo and Jasper are enemies because Jasper works for G. Reen. It is unknown why Jasper hates him. Valexa Main Article: Valexa Billy Bloo and Valexa are assumed to be enemies because Valexa works for G. Reen. Basil Main Article: Basil Billy Bloo and Basil are enemies because Basil works for G. Reen. Doc Main Article: Doc Billy Bloo and Doc are aquaintances. Double Dutch Main Article: Double Dutch Billy Bloo and Double Dutch's relationship is unkown. Double Dutch hates him because he fired him.